


Don't Call Me A Girl

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, actually slight implication that they can all be jerks, minor sexism, warning: slight implication that Jared is sometimes a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's pretty used to Jensen and Jared calling him a girl by now. He's learned to ignore it. He just hadn't ever realized his feelings on the matter aren't the most important. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me A Girl

Misha loves getting fanmail. He doesn’t always get the chance to read it, which he regrets, but he really does appreciate it. He tries to read as much as he can, and answer as much as he can, and when he can’t do that, he tries to make himself as open to fans as possible.

It’s also incredibly useful for down times like these, when Jared decides he’s so bored in his solo scene he needs to make everybody else as miserable as he is, and an hour take turns into three.

“Whatcha reading?” a voice asks in his ear, and Misha brushes annoyingly at the sound, catching Jensen lightly in the jaw and pushing him slightly away.

“Leave me alone, Jen. I’m reading letters.”

“What’s it say?” Jensen asks.

Misha shakes his head without taking his eyes off of the paper. “It’s private.”

“Oh c’mon Mish.” Misha hears the slight whine in Jensen’s voice that means trouble’s coming, the whine of not necessarily a spoiled man, but a man not used to hearing the word no. “Quit being such a girl.”

Misha raises his eyes slowly from the letter and fixes Jensen with a hard look. “A girl?”

“Yeah, a girl,” Jensen frowns at him. “It’s just fanmail, you don’t have to be so protective.”

Invasion of his privacy aside, Misha decides Jensen has called him a girl enough. He’s not totally sure the man knows what he’s doing when he says it, or if it’s the influence of the hyper masculine world Supernatural and the character Dean Winchester create, but it’s about time he learned.

“Rachel from New York doesn’t think you should call me a girl.”

There’s silence as Jensen considers this. “Alright,” he says slowly. “I’ll bite. Who’s Rachel from New York?”

“She’s the woman writing me fanmail.”

“Well what does she care if I call you a girl?” Jensen asks reasonably. “Jared calls you a girl all the time.”

“I expect more from you then I do from Jared,” Misha says simply, and that shuts Jensen up for a second.

“Okay, fine,” he sighs. “That still doesn’t tell me why this Rachel chick cares so much.”

“You call me a girl a lot. I hadn’t really noticed until I read this,” Misha says, brandishing the letter. “Rachel doesn’t like it because when you call me a girl you’re using it as an insult, and being a girl isn’t insulting.”

Jensen purses his lips.

“Most of your fanbase is made up of women,” Misha supplies helpfully. “You should be thanking them.”

“I know,” Jensen snaps, looking immediately sorry.

Misha shrugs and goes back to his letter.

“Do you really think I’m insulting them?” Jensen asks a moment later.

“Yes.”

“D’you…should I apologize?”

Misha feels a jolt of surprise and continues to look at the letter without really reading the words in front of him. “No,” he sounds out slowly. “I think stopping might be apology enough. I think if you made a real effort to be less…ignorant, they might notice.”

Jensen snorts out a laugh. “You gonna teach me to be less ignorant, Mish?”

“No,” Misha grins wryly at him. “I’m incredibly ignorant myself. But we can try to learn together.” He brandishes the letter at Jensen again. “Reading these helps a lot.”

Jensen nods. “I know,” he says. “I do it every Thursday.”

Misha is surprised yet again. He hadn’t been under the impression that either Jared or Jensen read their own fanmail.

“Hey Mish? I’m sorry. You know. For all those times I called you a girl.”

“That’s alright,” Misha smiles. “I’m not sure I mind when I know you’re joking, but obviously the fans do, so maybe that’s something we can keep private.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something (Misha knows it’s going to be dirty) when Jared bounds over, either having finished his scene or having exasperated the film crew so much that they sent him away so they could have a break. “You ladies done gossiping? I’m starving.”

Jensen frowns and runs a hand over his mouth. “C’mon Jar. Female pronouns aren’t an insult.”

Jared looks taken aback, but he nods. “Alright, man.”

Misha tries not to smile as he finishes his letter.


End file.
